Rumour Has It
by MakeYorkshireTeaNotWar
Summary: New people move to town and rumour has it that they're not to be messed with!


Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson, the housekeeper and the butler of Downton, were sat in Mrs Hughes' sitting room discussing the new group of people that had apparently moved to town. Rumour had it that they were feisty, strong-minded people who were loving when one was on the right side of them but almost deadly when on the wrong!

"Honestly, Mr Carson, I don't know what to think," Mrs Hughes sighed.

He nodded, "You know as well as I do how the footmen like to exaggerate rumours."

She laughed, "And don't forget one particular footman who often allies with one particular maid!"

"How I've often tried to forget them, Mrs Hughes," He smirked. "But I'm less than fortunate."

They exchanged a knowing glance before shouts could be heard coming from the kitchen. _Oh, what now?_

When they arrived at the scene, Mr Carson was the first to speak, "Would anyone care to tell me what on Earth is going on here?"

Daisy released a sound that can only be described as non-human. Mrs Hughes frowned at her before looking over to the cook, "Mrs Patmore?"

"Go on, Daisy, tell them what you told us!" Mrs Patmore encouraged the kitchen maid.

"I was just on my way back from Ripon when all of a sudden a huge group of people surrounded me! They were those new people! I was on my own and didn't know what to do so politely asked if they needed any help and they said that they were… they were…"

"Yes, Daisy?" Mr Carson pressed.

"They were looking for a Mrs Elsie Hughes!"

Mrs Hughes gasped but Mr Carson looked at her reassuringly. "What did you tell them, Daisy?" He asked.

She looked at her feet before looking at Mrs Hughes and then back to Mr Carson, "I didn't know what was happening! I just wanted to get out of there! If I'd know-"

Mr Carson interrupted her, "It's alright, Daisy. We won't let anything happen to Mrs Hughes. Nobody enters this house without I see them first. Understood?"

The servants nodded.

"Mrs Hughes, can we speak in your sitting room, please?"

* * *

Mr Carson picked up the small piece of paper on Mrs Hughes' desk and read it again:

_We need to talk to you._

_- L_

"How did they get in here? How did they get past us all?" Mrs Hughes asked in disbelief. "What do they want from me?"

"I wish I knew. Now, you're sure you haven't upset anyone?"

"Not recently. I barely leave the house and when I do, I don't speak to anyone out of the ordinary."

"You will not be going into town again anytime soon. Not unless I am accompanying you."

"Mr Carson, I am perfectly capable of looking after myself! I am a grown woman, after all!"

He sighed and waved his hand in the air, "I apologise, I didn't mean to imply otherwise it's just that this is all too strange."

She laughed sarcastically, "You're telling me!"

After a long conversation about what actions would take place, it was agreed that she would indeed not leave the house without his company and his Lordship would be informed of what had happened. Mrs Hughes felt a little more reassured and so they both headed to bed.

* * *

For a few days, nothing else was mentioned and everyone had almost forgotten about the incident. Almost. Until the servants were sat eating dinner when Thomas strolled in late.

"And where have you been?" Mr Carson asked.

Thomas smirked, "Just having a conversation with some people I met outside."

"What people?" O'Brien asked, intrigued as always.

"Some people asking about our housekeep-"

"I will hear no more of this, thank you! You are already late, you don't also need to invent silly stories!" Mr Carson scolded him.

He wasn't the only member of staff who didn't believe Thomas. It wasn't unusual for him to stir trouble with the other servants. Nobody gave his story a second thought. When everyone had finished eating, they carried on with their various tasks.

Mrs Hughes decided to do paperwork in her sitting room. However, the stack of paper wasn't the only thing placed on her desk. There was a new addition. Another note. It read:

_We know your secret._

_- L_

She was soon joined by Mr Carson who had rushed to find her after discovering a note of his own when going to finish the wine order in his pantry. His note read:

_Expect a visit, Mr Carson._

_- L_

"Thomas wasn't lying for once." She plainly stated.

"And the only time I wish he was." He took her note from her and threw them both on the fire.

She moved to stop him but it was too late. She sighed, "We can't just ignore this, Mr Carson."

He looked at her and nodded.

She thought about the notes, "They sign with the letter 'L'. What could that mean?"

"Judging my letter, I will find out shortly."

"Do you really think they will visit you?"

"Yes." He looked at her thoughtfully. "And I'm rather looking forward to finally discovering who these lunatics think they are."

* * *

All they could do was wait and wait they did. Days went by with no visits from the mysterious people, not even anymore notes. Perhaps they had given up? No, if the rumours had any truth about them, they weren't the kind to do so.

The wine order had arrived and so Mr Carson decided to take it down to the cellar. He placed the box in the corner and went to open the door to leave. It was locked. He turned and startled as if out of thin air, a small group of people stood before him.

"Good evening, Mr Carson," One of them smiled. "Sorry it took so long for us to get into contact – we've been very busy."

He just stared at them all. How did they even get in there? How did he not notice them at first?

"Are you feeling quite well, Mr Carson?" Another asked.

"Who are you?"

Before they could answer, the door unlocked. Mrs Hughes stumbled through the door, followed by another small group of people.

"Mrs Hughes!" Mr Carson immediately stepped to her side. "Did they hurt you?"

"Quite the opposite." She replied.

A member of the group laughed, "It would appear we have some explaining to do!"

"Are you sure you are okay?" Mr Carson asked Mrs Hughes.

Another member stepped forward, "That is exactly why we are here, Mr Carson."

He gave Mrs Hughes a worried look.

"You misunderstand me. Mrs Hughes is not ill, like she said, quite the opposite. We are here to get some things straight. That's why we needed to talk to both of you."

"Yes, I do misunderstand you! You are not making any sense!"

"What I mean is that we wish to open your eyes."

"What do you mean?"

"Push you in the right direction."

Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes both stared blankly.

"Make you see what is right there in front of you."

"I still don't unders-"

"You love each other!" The whole group shouted in sync.

Mr Carson suddenly found himself choking. Mrs Hughes instantly rubbed his back to help him. They suddenly stopped and looked at each other, smiles spreading across both of their faces.

"That's all we wanted. For you to realise you belong together. For you to get out of the denial that you both found yourselves in. For you to… Carson, kiss the woman!"

And so he embraced Mrs Hughes, pulling her to him and placing a soft, tender kiss on her lips.

"OH. MY. GOD."

"I CANNOT."

"WHAT IS LIFE?"

"PERFECTION, THY NAME IS CHELSIE."

"PHYLLIS FLAIL!"

Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes broke apart at the sound of the groups' comments.

"Phyllis what?" Mrs Hughes asked.

"Oh, erm… Nothing!" One of them quickly responded. "Well, seeing as our work here is done, we'd best get going! It was very nice meeting you!"

"Wait!" Mrs Hughes shouted. "Can I just ask one question?"

They nodded.

"The 'L'. What does it stand for?"

They all smiled, "For 'Loganites', of course!"

**A/N: Just to say thank you all for being so lovely and I adore every one of you!**


End file.
